


leadership, initiative, teamwork

by bestliars



Series: Wild Wolves [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Pack Feels, Team Bonding, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves, estabished relationship plus someone else, werewolves with human mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re on the road when a heat hits the team-pack. Mikko usually spends heats alone, but this time there’s an offer from people he trusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leadership, initiative, teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stellarer for being my partner in crime, and listening to this story. Thanks to Ashesandghostsff for beta reading this — all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is about werewolves in heat, but there's a discussion about consent before this happens.

They’re on the road when a heat hits the team-pack. It isn’t serious, just inconvenient, a wave of hormones setting off the wolves’ mating urges. Fortunately it didn’t start to settle until after the game was over — a good win on the road that may have helped serve as a trigger.

Mikko doesn’t like heat — it clouds his head, and makes it harder to fight his instincts, but he’s experienced and can handle them well. Occasionally he’ll dating someone when a heat hits, but usually not. Usually he’s on his own, and he always handles it fine. He’s more concerned with making sure the kids are all sorted out before he goes up to his own room to jerk off until the heat fades with the morning light.

There aren’t many wolves on the team, but enough. Mikko doesn’t want to know anything about his teammates’ sex lives, but he needs to look after his pack.

Dumba’s the only wolf who hasn’t been with the Wild through a pack-heat before. He was only around for the start of the season last year. Mikko doesn’t know how they handled this on Matt’s junior team, but he should make sure things are settled. Matt’s still on a rookie contract too, he shouldn’t be stuck with a roommate through this. It should be easy enough to switch things around.

Mikko beckons Matt to him. Matt smells just a little bit nervous. There’s really nothing to worry about.

Matt comes over, and Mikko tries to smile reassuringly.

“You’ll be good on your own?” Mikko asks.

“I…” Matt trails off, distracted by something happening behind him. Mikko turns around to look.

Zach is talking to Jonas, who’s turning pink.

“Um, Brods and I have been, um.” Matt’s struggling with his words. “We’ve been talking, and…”

Hmmm. Good for them. 

Mikko doesn’t need to hear anymore. He can stop this, save them both from their misery. “Alright then.”

Zach will do a better job talking to Jonas than Mikko could. More than just being comfortable discussing sex, Zach’s the human mate of a werewolf, he knows what he’s talking about. Mikko is so thankful that Zach’s presence saves him from all sorts of painful conversations.

“Let’s get you a key to a single, just in case.” There shouldn’t be any pressure. Mikko’s sure they’ve thought about their choices, and know what they’re doing, but it’s good to have options.

Matt nods. He seems relieved that Mikko doesn’t want to pursue the subject any further.

Mikko simply wants to get these things taken care off so he can deal with his own heat.

It takes him a while to figure out what room is empty that he can give Matt. He should have realized that the reason why Marco hasn’t collected his key is because he’s already off with Spurg, and won’t be needing it. Mikko will blame their long day, the time difference, and the distracted itch settling over his skin.

Mikko locates the right key, sends Matt upstairs with it, and sighs. He stretches, and cracks his back. Looking after the team takes precedence to taking care of himself, but he’s ready to be done playing captain for the night. 

Surprisingly, Ryan and Zach are still in the lobby — he thought they would have gone up to their room as soon as possible. But they’re leaders on this team too, it makes sense that they’d hang around. But everyone is settled now, it’s all good. There’s no reason for them to still be around, not unless they’re checking up on him. Mikko’s torn between bristling under their concern and appreciating it.

He just nods. Better to say nothing.

The three of them get in the elevator together.

“So…” Zach says, trying to fill the silence. “It seems like everything’s figured out?”’

Mikko nods.

Zach attempts to smile back at him.

It’s easy for Mikko to forget that even though Zach’s Ryan’s mate, he’s still human, and this might be strange for him.

Mikko clears his throat. “Thank you for helping out, especially for talking to Jonas.”

Zach nods. “Happy to be useful.”

Mikko looks at the lit up numbers above the doors — they’re only halfway as far up as they need to go. He’s starting to feel restless, from the heat, and from the long day. He doesn’t know what else there is for the three of them to say.

Ryan, who’s been quiet until now interrupts Mikko’s brooding. Sounding uncertain, he asks, “You should join us?” 

Mikko wasn’t expecting this. It isn’t uncommon for packmates — teammates — to spend a heat together, but he usually doesn’t. Normally it seems too messy, but tonight, he’s tempted. Very tempted.

He looks to Zach, who’s nodding. “Yeah, you should, if you want to,” Zach says.

Ryan is just as deep into this heat as Mikko, experiencing the same lowered inhibitions, but Zach’s human, and unaffected, and still saying that this is a good idea. 

Mikko wants them, and he can’t think of a good enough reason to say no.

“Alright,” he says.

They smile at him — Zach’s smile is wide and friendly, while Ryan’s is a bit more predatory, just a glimmer of the animal instincts inside both of them.

There’s a chime, and the doors open. Zach takes Ryan’s hand, and starts down the hallway. Mikko trails after them. They’re headed to the left of the elevator — if he was going to his own assigned room he would be walking in the opposite direction. Ryan turns back to make sure he’s following. Mikko doesn’t know why he’s checking, he should be able to smell Mikko clear enough. Ryan smiles at him. Mikko doesn’t know what he’s doing here. That isn’t necessarily a bad thing.

He doesn’t turn around. He follows them to their room, and waits patiently as Zach fumbles with the keycard.

Then he's in their hotel room. It isn't anything special; it isn't as though he's in their home. It's just another room on the road, it could easily have been his if the keys had been ordered differently. 

He’s an outsider here. They’re mates. This isn’t a good idea.

Only they’re pack. They smell like pack. They smell good. He can smell the arousal between the three of them, it’s like a promise, but he doesn’t know where to start.

He’s lucky — he doesn’t have to make the first move. He’s still standing there, frozen, when Zach kisses him. Of course Zach starts this, Mikko’s never known him to back down from going after what he wants. Zach stands on his toes, and reaches up to pull Mikko down into a kiss, which is so good, except for the part that’s telling Mikko that this is wrong — that he shouldn’t be doing this, that this is someone else’s mate. Zach smells like pack, but he smells like Ryan more than anything. Even before the two of them picked up the team-pack scent they smelled like each other.

The kiss breaks, and Zach settles back on his feet. He’s absolutely beaming, which is a good sign. The main things Mikko can smell are arousal, and pack, and the heat building in him and Ryan both. There isn’t anything to worry about, this is good.

“You should kiss Ryan, if you want,” Zach says. 

Yes, Mikko wants to do that, but Ryan isn’t coming towards him. It seems like he doesn’t know how to move. Mikko can smell that he’s interested, but Ryan’s probably facing the same battle with his instincts about how the two of them don’t properly belong to each other. If Mikko wants this he’s going to have to make it happen himself. He can do that. He really can. He takes a few steps towards Ryan, closing the distance between them, brings his hand up to the side of Ryan’s face. Ryan presses against it. Mikko smiles, awkwardly — it feels like he’s doing all of this awkwardly, but Ryan smiles back at him. And then they kiss.

It starts off tentative, but then they get comfortable, and it gets good. Ryan’s a wolf too, these are wolf kisses, a kind if kiss that hasn’t been in Mikko’s life for far too long. They nip at each others lips: playful, and fierce, and good. 

They take turns kissing each other as they undress. Mikko watches as Zach and Ryan kiss, and doesn’t feel as intrusive as he thought he would. He’s seen them kiss before, but always proper casual little kisses, still secretive, nothing like it is here.

Mikko kisses Zach again, and he isn’t sure what to do. Zach’s human, and fragile, Mikko should try to be gentle. 

Zach notices his restraint, and pulls away to say, “You know I’ve been dating a wolf since I was seventeen, right? I’m used to it, I’m into it.”

Well then... After that Mikko kisses him harder, with more force, and less caution. He wants to leave a mark on the side of Zach’s neck, that would be so beautiful. Only Zach’s not his mate, that wouldn’t be polite. But they want him here, right? This wasn’t his idea, they invited him. He could ask? 

He kisses Zach’s neck, and feels his pulse there, warm skin, heartbeat speeding up when Mikko’s mouth is there, and god, Mikko should ask for this. He turns to Ryan, and asks, “Do you care if I leave a mark?”

Ryan sounds so casual, entirely unconcerned. “Well, you’ll have to ask him, but fine by me.” 

Before Mikko can get the question out Zach says, “God, yes. Please.”

Mikko does as requested, nipping at Zach’s neck, just with his human teeth, only hard enough to bruise a little bit. Zach holds onto him so tight, and groans.

Mikko can feel his heat rising, can smell it on himself, and on Ryan. He can feel himself slipping. Heat can be a good thing, transcendent even, but mostly it makes him feel at a loss. Heat means he isn’t as in control of himself as he wants to be, he loses some of his inhibitions. Normally he makes such a point of being self controlled, and self contained. The way heat takes that from him can be frightening. Especially because he isn’t alone this time. And yet…

He trusts Ryan and Zach to be here with him through this. He’s confident that he’s safe in their company, which itself is a bit terrifying. He isn’t used to trusting people this much. But he trusts them. They smell like pack, and they want him here. He knows he can rely on them. They invited him to do this with them. 

He can trust them. They don't belong to him, and he doesn't belong to them, which is for the best. He values his independence, and doesn’t want to be tied to a mate, but at the same time he knows they're going to stick around. It's a nice feeling. Heat normally makes him feel very unsettled, but this time he almost feels comfortable, and it’s because of the company. 

There is a sense of belonging, for the time being. In this moment the three of them belong together. Zach and Ryan aren't going anywhere. Mikko can count on them as leaders in this pack. He values their contributions, and enjoys their company. 

Mikko lets the heat take him. It’s freeing, in a way that frightens him. He stops having worries, he’s only his body, only his wants, only hunger.

Ryan is getting caught in the heat as well, becoming loose limbed and pliant. The two of them are kissing and biting at each other. It was who Zach pushed them together, so he must not feel left out. They’re spread across his lap, and he’s carding his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

Mikko can enjoy that he doesn't have to be in control, or in charge. There is lots of mutual respect, a playful push-pull between them. He doesn't have to worry about being responsible. 

His instincts are to be dominant, to be the alpha. It's hard to say how much of that is what he is naturally, and how much was a conscious decision. At this point he doesn't know how to be anything else. 

It's interesting with Ryan, who is so calm and steady. Ryan lets Mikko push him into the mattress, but there's something coiled in him. Ryan's just as strong; this is only happening because Ryan wants it to. Mikko doesn't have to be the alpha here, not necessarily. It isn't a burden; it's something that he gets to be, not something that he has to be.

Zach is only human, but he is so bold and unafraid. It’s reminiscent of how he is on the ice — fearlessly going for what he wants. He’s a human, trusting his well being to two werewolves in heat. Mikko doesn’t know how wise that is, but all he can do is honor the trust that has been given to him.

It’s Zach who gathers up words to say what should happen next. That’s fitting; words are more for humans than wolves. Zach look at them with his bright human eyes, and says, “I really want to see the two of you fuck, because like, werewolves in heat? That’s hot, and _you’re hot_ , it would be great.”

Mikko nods. That sounds wonderful. Ryan was going to be on board with whatever Zach suggested, but the way he’s looking at Mikko with dark eyes make it clear he’s excited by this idea. They’re werewolves in a heat, of course agreeable when it comes to sex. There isn’t much Zach could have proposed that they would have refused.

“Gosh, you’re going to be so hot together,” Zach says. “But you should get me off first, so I can watch without being too distracted.”

That sounds very reasonable. It’s good that Zach has a plan, because Mikko wouldn’t know where to start. He doesn’t do… any of this really. He isn’t qualified to be the leader in this situation, but with a bit of guidance he’s sure can keep up.

He thinks he knows the next play though, if Ryan agrees. He doesn’t want to ask, he doesn’t like putting these things into words, but Ryan must understand. He makes a gesture, inviting Mikko to act, an open hand saying _please, make yourself comfortable._

Mikko moves down the bed, settling between Zach’s legs.

Zach lets out a long breath when Mikko’s mouth touches his cock for the first time. He starts slow, licking the head, using his hand to stroke the rest of Zach’s length. It’s been a long time since he’s done this, but it isn’t something that he could forget. He loves the taste of skin, especially in the middle of a heat. He goes slowly, only taking as much he feels comfortable with, a little bit more each time. 

This isn't something he would be comfortable doing with almost anyone. Mikko doesn’t agree, but Western culture still reads cocksucking as submissive. With most people Mikko would feel the need to maintain his status as unquestionably alpha. But he can tell that Zach and Ryan understand that this is something powerful. Zach's the one that's vulnerable here, while Mikko is in control of Zach's pleasure. Having that kind of power is a rush. 

Ryan and Zach had been making out, but they stop, and now Mikko can hear every noise he pulls from Zach.

Ryan kisses Zach's neck. He bites down, leaves more marks, which makes Zach even louder. He looks at Mikko; their eyes meet for a moment before Mikko looks back down, dedicating himself to the task in front of him.

Zach is getting a little bit desperate, even louder, squirming. He can't move his hips at all because of how Mikko is holding them down. 

“Jesus christ, Mikko, I’m about to come,” Zach says.

Mikko pulls away to jerk Zach off the rest of the way. He wouldn’t mind tasting, but he’d rather see. Ryan reaches down to help him, not because he needs help, but because it’s better this way. It doesn't take the two of them long at all. 

Zach comes, all over their hands and his stomach, making a mess that he doesn’t make any move to wipe off. That would be the human thing to do, but Mikko can tell that Zach’s spent enough time around their kind to get a little bit wolfish. It’s impossible to be a human mate to a wolf and not change because of it.

Ryan’s nuzzling at Zach’s neck, breathing his scent in deeply. There’s no way Zach could really know what that’s like as a wolf — the room must smell of sex even to Zach’s dim human senses, but as a wolf it positively reeks. Mikko can smell Zach’s human arousal, the wolf heat, the faint lemon scent of cleaning products, the soap they all used in their post game showers, and the detergent the hotel used on the sheets. Mikko can smell the mate-bond on the two of them, not as strong as it could be because Zach’s human, but strengthened by time and passion, strong enough to be distinct in the middle of everything else.

There’s no way Zach could understand all that, but he gets it well enough to lean into Ryan’s touch, stroking Ryan’s face.

Mikko doesn’t want to interrupt them. They should have this moment. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He focuses on the sensation of heat running through his body, and the ways it amplifies his senses. He listens to their hearts beat. He still doesn’t entirely understand how it happened that he’s here with them, but he’s grateful.

He hears when they stop kissing. He opens his eyes, and it’s time to become an active participant again. They didn’t invite him to be a spectator — they invited him to fuck.

Mikko and Ryan kiss again. It seems appropriate, considering what going to happen next. 

Zach presses a tube of lube into Mikko’s hand with a smile.

Mikko pours some onto his fingers to warm up. He brings his other hand up Ryan’s thigh, just a tease, resting one dry finger against Ryan’s hole, just barely pressing, just to hear Ryan’s breathing hitch.

Ryan takes the first finger easily. He has his eyes closed, and is breathing heavily, but seems relaxed. His head is resting on Zach’s lap, and Zach is running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. Ryan takes another deep breath, and smiles when Mikko crooks his fingers.

Mikko keeps going, letting himself enjoy the way Ryan opens up for him. This is all so easy.

It’s the heat, but not just that. They do already trust each other, and know how to work together. That’s what makes spending a heat together enjoyable. Biology alone isn’t enough to fully disarm Mikko’s typical reserve.

“Okay, that’s good,” Zach says. “You’re driving me crazy, and I’m not even the one getting fucked. Ryan’s just too nice to say anything.”

Mikko’s sure Zach’s would know, but asks anyway, “You’re ready?”

Ryan nods, and that’s all Mikko had to hear. He needs this, the heat’s demanding it. The wolf is desperate, and the rational human parts of Mikko’s mind aren’t much better off.

There aren’t any questions about condoms — wolves can’t catch most things. There’s a nagging voice telling him that he’s being careless, but the heat makes it easy to ignore it. He trusts Zach and Ryan more than almost anyone, and he wants to feel everything. The wolf wants to feel everything. For once they’re in complete agreement.

He pushes in slowly, appreciating the tight heat of Ryan’s body. This feels _right_. Mikko knows that it’s the heat that makes him feel so confident, but he also knows that even without the mess of hormones this would still be good. 

He keeps remembering that he doesn’t need to be careful — he is, that's his nature, but he doesn't have to worry. He fucks Ryan, listening to all the things Zach says about how he loves them, which Mikko doesn’t believe truly apply to him. He's included because he's here — not an intruder, but impermanent, caught in their love, in this moment. He appreciates the sentiment, but doesn't fully trust it. 

Ryan pulls Mikko closer, so they’re face to face for just a second. Ryan’s smiling, blissed out, but there’s still a predatory glimmer. Ryan arches up to kiss him, but only for a second, their lips brush, and then Ryan’s pulling away. Ryan pushes Mikko’s face to the side while pulling him down so he can bury his face against Mikko’s neck. Ryan takes a deep breath, taking in Mikko’s scent. Ryan bites down, hard enough to bruise if they were human. If they were human none of this would happen. Instead it’s just searing heat, good-pain, and a sense of being marked on top of everything else.

Mikko keeps moving, fucking Ryan hard. Zach gets a hand between them to stroke Ryan’s cock. When Ryan comes Mikko can feel it, and hear it, and smell it. Ryan’s groan is low and satisfied, right in his ear. He keeps going, fucking Ryan through it, enjoying the way Ryan’s fingernails dig into his back. Mikko keeps going, until Ryan presses his hand against Mikko’s chest, pushing gently. 

Mikko is already so close to orgasm. He pulls out so he can add to the mess between them and the scent of the room. He takes a deep breath — the smell of sex, of his pack, of people he trusts, paired with the heat running through him — it’s almost overwhelming. It fills his whole world. 

He comes at the first touch of Zach's hand alongside his own. After that all he can do is breathe. 

 

They go to sleep without washing up. The heat has faded but won't break until morning. Hopefully they can sleep for a few hours, or maybe the whole night if they’re lucky. 

Mikko isn’t used to sharing a bed with anyone else. He’s gotten used to the quiet of having a room to himself. Ryan’s sound asleep and breathing heavily. He had rolled onto his stomach, grabbed a pillow, and basically passed out. Zach’s still up though. Mikko can hear him fidgeting.

Mikko doesn’t want to have a conversation now, but it feels like there’s something being left unsaid. He can’t pin it down, and suspects it isn’t anything he would know how to say. Maybe it isn’t important.

“I thought I’d be easy to sleep right away after all that,” Zach says. “Instead it’s all…”

Zach doesn’t finish the sentence. Mikko still understands.

“Restless,” he fills in. He feels restless, from the fading heat, and the oddness of the night. Maybe he should go back to his own room to sleep.

“Exactly,” Zach agrees. “Restless.”

If Mikko left now there wouldn’t be any risk of running into anyone in the hallway. He could go back to his own room, shower, and have a bed all to himself. It’s almost tempting, except for how little he wants to move. This room smells so strongly of pack, and sex; he doesn’t want to leave. He should work harder at falling asleep.

“You know I do kind of love you right?” Zach says suddenly. “Not like Ryan, of course, but in another way. That wasn’t all sex talk.”

Mikko wants to shrug, or roll his eyes, but Zach’s human, and won’t be able to see in the dark. He has to use his words, or let it go unanswered.

“It’s fine if it was,” Mikko says. There’s nothing wrong with saying something like that in the moment, not as long as they all know it doesn’t mean anything more. Heats do this — Zach’s human, true, but still, being with them through this must influence him. Mikko doesn’t need to hear anyone say they love him.

“It wasn’t,” Zach insists. “You’re a good captain — a good alpha. I know you’d do anything for this team, and I love that.”

“I’m only doing what anyone would do,” Mikko says. He’s only trying to do his best.

“Maybe,” Zach says. “But you’re _my Captain_ , and I love that.”

Mikko doesn’t know what to say to this, so he stays quiet.

“And you’re Ryan’s alpha — he was so worried when we came here, that it would feel like we were stepping on your toes — a new wolf and his mate coming in, management giving us letters without talking to you. I would have understood if you had a problem with that — but instead you’ve been gracious from the very start. Guarded, sure, but that isn’t always bad. It shows you’re careful. Careful is a good trait for an alpha, for a captain. You care about all of us.”

“I...only want what’s best for the team.”

“I know,” Zach says, “And that’s amazing. You didn’t make it about ego, you did what was best for the team. That’s lovely.”

Mikko guess that’s true, but he doesn’t see why Zach’s so impressed. He was only trying to do what was best for the team. He was doing what anyone should have done with the situation.

“It was easy, to be gracious. You and Ryan are good for this team, you were easy to trust.” Easy may not be the perfect word. Trusting them still took work, but comparatively, it has been easier to make them a part of the pack then it has been to accept many other newcomers.

“I’m glad,” Zach says. “All we want to do is to play good hockey, and support each other.”

“That’s what I want too,” Mikko says.

“This whole—” Zach waves his hand, a loose gesture encompassing the three of them together, “—doesn’t change things, right?” Zach asks.

It’s such a minor thing, but Mikko can’t help but notice how comfortable Zach is moving in the dark and expecting it to be understood. Before Mikko can think of how to answer that, Zach keeps talking.

“I mean, it changes _something_ , but I don’t think it will change the important parts, which is that the three of us work as part of the same team — pack — whatever — that’s really good.”

“It doesn’t have to change,” Mikko says. “I don’t know what I’d want to be different.” He likes things the way they are.

“Good. Me neither,” Zach says.

Mikko doesn’t like wondering what it would be like if he didn’t get along with Zach and Ryan. It’s a good thing it doesn’t matter. Clearly they appreciate each other very much. There isn’t anything else to say.

Zach yawns, quiet enough that Mikko might not be able to hear it if he was human.

“We need to sleep now,” He says. “There might still be practice in the morning.”

Zach laughs. “Yes captain.” He settles closer to Ryan, who murmurs in his sleep.

Mikko closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. It smells like the three of them, like sex, like heat, like pack, like team, like soap, like laundry detergent, like the hotel. It smells good. Mikko keeps his eyes closed, and takes another breath, and then other, until he’s drifting into sleep.


End file.
